reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juice Murderer 3
"Time to die, toad!" — The Juice Murderer After Terrence ''and ''Dead of Night 2: Carrots in the Wind, ''RBM's next December film was Juice Murderer 3. Not only was this the 3rd entry in the series (following ''The Juice Murderer ''and Juice Murderer 2), but it was also the finale to the long running ''Juice Murderer Origin Series. Plot Juice Murderer 3 ''is rather unorthodox in its plot, mainly due to the fact that it seemingly lacks one. The film opens with a character named Finnius W. Chinn (Finn the Chin) checking his mail before being chased and killed by the Juice Murderer. The movie transitions to a house party. Multiple characters are introduced in this scene. Dennis Blandford is introduced as a serious pothead. Schmidt is introduced as a more reserved and serious character. Dennis and Schmidt are interrupted by a man named Ramses the Beast who they view as unworthy of such a name. Immediately after Ramses leaves the room another man enters and introduces himself as Ramses the Beast to which Dennis and Schmidt respond with agreement. Finally the character with the longest name in RBM history is introduced. A man named Brent Kensworth Hiatus Montgomerus III Randolphus Ontario Burton Remus Ye'Harris Hernanriguez Dimitrius Cuisine introduces himself as "Air Vents," demonstrating the confused state this character lives his life in. Moments later it's revealed that the Juice Murderer is in the house where the party is taking place. He rises up from behind a statue and murders Brent Kensworth Hiatus Montgomerus III Randolphus Ontario Burton Remus Ye'Harris Hernanriguez Dimitrius Cuisine. The next scene details a murder unrelated to the Juice Murderer. The two Ramses the Beasts from the earlier scene meet with each other. They find that their fathers are both named Ramsias and are enraged by this fact as well as the fact that they share a name. The two engage in a battle to the death with the second Ramses the Beast ultimately prevailing and taking on the new moniker, Super Galaxy Ramses the Ultimate. Ramses walks out of the room victorious only to be immediately killed by the Juice Murderer. Realizing that the Juice Murderer is present, Schmidt and Dennis decide to head outside to develop a plan of action. They open the front door to find none other than the famous TV news duo, Biff and Griff. Biff and Griff go along with Dennis and Schmidt. They stand outside talking when Griff decides to go inside the house. He encounters the Mouse in the basement of the house and nearly dies. Meanwhile Biff, Dennis, and Schmidt go back inside. Biff, Griff, Dennis, Schmidt, and the Mouse sit around the dining room table trying to decide how to deal with the Juice Murderer. Biff leaves to go film his cooking show. Moments later the Juice Murderer attacks the table, killing Schmidt. The Mouse and the Juice Murderer fight while Dennis escapes. The next scene is one of the most iconic in RBM history. While the Juice Murderer is attacking the party, an episode of ''Cooking With Biff ''is broadcast live from the house. This episode features the infamous "Peaches Experiment." Biff brings the Mouse on as a guest and has the Mouse create a dish which he then has to eat in one bite. Other guests in this episode include Harvest and Gerally. The episode comes to an end when the Juice Murderer attacks Biff. Biff falls to the ground next to Griff who has also been mortally wounded by the Juice Murderer. The two look to the camera and perform one last sign off before they die. The Mouse and the Juice Murderer continue fighting but the Juice Murderer escapes. He pursues Dennis outside the house and kills him near the same place he killed Finn the Chin. Fleeing the scene, the Juice Murderer is finally caught by the Mouse at gunpoint. The Mouse demands to know why the Juice Murderer killed all those people that night. The Juice Murderer pulls the Mouse closer to tell him the truth. The Juice Murderer explains that all the people he killed at that party were actually alien imposters. Seeing that the Juice Murderer was not killing innocent people that night, the Mouse decides to let him go. The Juice Murderer runs off into the night as the Crack and Neil arrive and arrest the Mouse, bringing a close to the Juice Murderer Saga. Reception ''Juice Murderer 3 ''is the second worst received production on the channel after ''Doc X and Chup Chup. ''The negative reception of ''Juice Murderer 3 ''was more consequential, however, because of the larger scale of the production and the amount of build up the movie had. The poor reception of ''Juice Murderer 3 ''was in large part due to the fact that the movie did not have a script. While many of the RBM's most popular productions were unscripted, ''Juice Murderer 3 ''was deliberately chaotic and lacking in structure. This creative decision was made with the intent of emulating earlier productions on the channel like ''Juice Murderer 2 ''or the ''Biff and Griff ''series. This choice proved to be the movie's greatest flaw, earning it a generally agreed upon status as the worst December movie. Despite its poor reception at release, ''Juice Murderer 3 ''has contributed some of the channel's best remembered moments. The compilation video, ''The Worst of RBM ''features multiple moments from ''Juice Murderer 3. It's sometimes mistakenly assumed that ''Juice Murderer 3 ''killed the channel temporarily because there was little over the course of 2015, however the real reason can be attributed to the ''Juice Murderer Origin ''series. The effort to make a monthly production was simply draining on the creators at RBM, leading to a break from serious channel work for the earlier part of 2015. Ties to Other Productions Though not explicitly stated, it is assumed that the aliens the Juice Murderer is referring to are the same aliens from the ''Dead of Night ''series, given the fact that the events of that series transpire on the same day as ''Juice Murderer 3. ''